The Legend of Vilandra and Kivar
by D0ll
Summary: Listen and hear the true story behind the doomed love of a princess and a rebel.


_Your name was Vilandra and you were beautiful. Even more beautiful than you are now. You had a great love and for him, for us, your betrayed your brother and you race. You sacrificed him. You sacrificed everyone, even yourself. And history my dear, always repeats itself._

"Rath, please stop this pacing, you are making me dizzy."

"That idiot brother of yours won't let me do anything and I'm second in command! The reverred military genius of Antar and I can't do anything without the King's goddamn premission!" Vilandra offered her hand out to touch her husband's shoulder but Rath pushed his shoulder and turned away effectively blocking her attempt at comforting him. His back still turned on her he said bitterly, "The rioters are becoming more determined and more powerful everyday and I'm stuck doing nothing all because your incebil brother."

"Rath he's your best friend you've known him all your life how can you say such things?" Vilandra insisted her tone hurt and angry at him using such words for her beloved brother.

"Just leave me." Vilandra sighed before leaving her husband to watch the purple sky of antar and the three adjacent moons alone on the balcony.  
Vilandra loved her husband, she did, but she knew him well enough to know when it was best to leave him alone. Rath needed his space sometimes, quiet time to himself .

Vilandra was tempted in the past to pull her hair from her roots from the many times when Rath shut down, pushed her away, and refused to talk to her.  
She found, to her dismay it seemed like an impossible feet to talk their issues out. So they never did.

As soon as they were born they were betrothed to be married. Vilandra and Rath were raised together in the castle with her brother the future king, and his betrothed the future queen, Ava.

When the time came they both preformed their obligations, their duty to Antar, and the good mother of Antar, they married as soon as they reached adulthood, their sixteenth summer.

The wedding was beautiful. Vilandra was stunning in a magnificent white dress made out of the finest fabric that took weeks for the finest tailors in Antar to complete. Rath looked dashing in his matching long white robe and matching white pants. They stood under a tall white gazebo  
in the largest garden outside the palace surrounded by white freshly bloomed flowers and hundreds of family, friends, the highest Antarian royals, and representatives from bordering planets.

Afterward they sat together at a long table with her brother and his wife the table clothes as white as snow and big boutiques full of feathers, flowers and strands of pearls as table centers a grand crystal chandelier looking over everything.

Her brother gave the most heart warming wedding toast that night for both her, Rath, and their future. Who knew things would get so complicated?

Vilandra tried her best to work her marriage out. Even when Rath was temperamental, argumentative, rebellious, rash and insecure.

If there was one crime she was guilty of commiting at this time it would be reading great love stories and wishing her husband and her would share that kind of love. Rath and her's relationship was a sisterly brotherly bond. They never were swept by passion.

'What would it be like,' a part of her asked, 'To have such a love she chose and wasn't only expected of? Would it be all consuming, dare she say even tragic?

* * *

"I love him I do!"

"Only not as much as you love me."

"No." Vilandra sighed leaning against a stone pilar in one of the many gardens outside the palace.

This garden in particular was her favorite because it had her favorite flower, Teras, which had petals with an array of different colors everywhere.

Vilandra looked up at the purple sky and sighed, if she had any say in her wedding these would have been the flowers they would have had, but if she had any say she wouldn't have gotten married.

Vilandra watched the fountains and small ponds flowing with pink water surrounded by freshly cut azul grass and stone path ways. She hadn't seen Rath in days. Neigher of them bothered to search for the other.

She felt Kivar approaching her more than heard him. She hated herself for not being able to resist when he laid a hand on her shoulder from behind.  
"Your mine even if you are married to him. You belong with me. Always. If Antar was fair, we would be married."

What was the old Antarian saying, "Be wise with what one wishes for." Vilandra wished she heeded those words, she wanted to know what it was to be irrevocably in love. Now she had it, but not with her husband, but Kivar. She was a traitor, an adulterer. And somehow this princess felt powerless and helpless to deny this man lower than her.

A sexy, alluring, and dangerous man straight from her steamy novels. She no longer read them because when she had the real thing those books couldn't compare. They all now seemed silly and trite. None of those imaginary men could compare to Kivar. Their love that rivaled the ancient and infamous Ilolie and Triton in intensity and passion. Their love just as forbidden. She was betraying her husband, her brother. But Kivar was so hypnotizing and she was powerless to resist.

Vilandra spun around to face him. "Forever?" she asked leaning in to his touch when he laid a hand on her cheek she pressed her own hand against his smiling happily.

Kivar returned her smile, "Forever. I'd travel to the ends of the world to find you."

Somehow she trusted him beyond all doubt. She believed in him fully. Lured in by every captivating word He had to say. Even when he started talking about revolution.

* * *

"Fool! You talk of treason against my brother! You are a traitor and everyone here should be ashamed of themselves for listening to this rubbish." Vilandra was outside the palace on a rare occasion to pick up groceries with two maids of hers in attendance. When she saw this crowd forming a large circle around this man. Even from a distance Vilandra could tell this man was tall, imposing, and his voice maybe as captivating as her brother when he gave a speech. The kind of man people will rally behind she thought and shivered slightly.

"Ah the spoiled princess of Antar. You've come to join the commoners. It is true then what they say-"

"And that is?!" Vilandra snapped her grip on the lone grocery bag tightening. The maids carried most of the bags.

"You are more ravishing then an Antarian sunset." Kivar replied jumping from the box he stood to stand in front of her his hand reaching out to take hers and laying a gentle kiss on it Vilandra knew she should be repulsed but blush crept acroos her cheeks anyway. He was so brash, so sure of himself, so handsome, this was when Vilandra her maids refferred to as the Ice princess behind her back, began to melt.

* * *

Vilandra snuck out the palace. It wasn't hard; she lived there all her life, she knew where the guards stayed and what time they had breaks, she knew where all the doors were, her servants were dismissed hours ago, and Rath was no where to be found. She waited where he told her to be, outside the gate of the palace, tapping her jeweled sandal anxiously as she waited, no one has ever dared to keep her, a princess, waiting. Except one person now Kivar. He was so egotistical, so confident of himself, that he deserved to even speak with her a royal. It infuriated her, it fascinated her. He captivated that crowd and somehow he captivated her. When he pleaded with her to meet him she flicked her hair and left her nose in the air and her maids giggling behind her Vilandra always liked making an exit. But as she left she heard his calls behind her when he told her to meet him.

Finally she saw someone approach instead of the military uniform from earlier he wire simple unassuming clothes of a peasant. He didn't want attention Vilandra cursed herself for wearing her jeweled sandals, fancy gown, and sparkling tiara.

"Always a princess Vilandra," Kivar teased grabbing her hand and laying a gentle kiss on her fair smoothest skin he ever felt against his own the rough calloused hands of warrior.

Vilandra let him before she came to her senses and snatched her hand away. Vilandra surveyed his worn pants, shirt and plain sandals wondering how he was still so powerful looking in rags but covered it up, "I think I like you more in these clothes more then that uniform. Peasant clothing suits you much more."

"You want me to know my place princess?" His voice filled with sarcasm and resentment. Vilandra didn't offer him the satisfaction of a reply, turned away from him in the direction of the castle when Kivar grabbed her arm.

"How dare you, you common piece of-"

Kivar tsked her waving his finger in her face like she was a naughty child, "My place is on the throne, you my queen at my side."

"My brother, the rightful king sits on the throne and will for another twenty years, may the spirit help him!"

"What's so right about him being king having all the riches in Antar while everyone else had so little?"

"Antar is the greatest it's ever been! This age marks a great renaissance all the scholars say so!"

"Yes, Antar has a great library, only the rich can go in, private schools only the noble children can attend, plays only the wealthy can enjoy. Your beloved brother is a selfish bastard and cares only for himself and his family, not his people." Vilandra's hand flew to slap him but Kivar was too fast for her he snatched her hand and held it using it to pull her closer to his devilishly handsome face.

"I'm not one of your servants bowing to you, I'm not your brother or your husband spoiling you, and I'm not one of your noble cousins kissing your ass and agreeing with everything you say to get one your good side. I'm Kivar, the man that fought his way out the gutter to be one of the most decorated genrals Antar has ever seem. Kivar that spent his childhood on the streets of the ghetto Dubay, stealing food and fighting. I know what its like out there, but don't take my word for it, ask one of your trusty servants what life is like for them behind these palace walls, that is if you even know they're name."

* * *

Vilandra did ask her servants about their life. They all shared heartfelt sad stories of their lives beyond the castle. One of her youngest maids a Skin the other poorest nationality on Antar told her about her parents death and how she was left to raise her two younger siblings alone, landing a job in the palace saved them from living on the street. But now that the landlord raised his prices she was looking desperately for another job. Another older maid told her of her daughter who had been raped in a supposidly safe city park and left her old mother with the child to raise, her other child a son who died in a great battle against Hydro the region closest to Antar and now she was left with his two young children and his sick wife. One by one she gave them necklaces, clothing, she never wore any more. And was disappointed more then angry when Rath didn't notice where her things went. Just to be sure they weren't telling her sob stories for her pity she checked their files and made sure they were being truthful. Everything the maids had told her checked out. Alone in the library she decided to check news reports of Antar see if everything Kivar told her was true and was surprised when she saw the murder, Burglary, illiterate, unemployment, suicide, tax rates were all high. Then she looked up Kivar.

She learned he was born in squalor.

His family had once been nobles, powerful and wealthy but as time went on and one after the other impotent and destructive family member was born his family collapsed in to ruin. As Kivar became older he grew an enormous hatred and resentment of the rich and ruling of Antar. Because of his patrician roots he believed he deserved their wealth and power. He knew the only sure fire way into politics, wealth, fame and success in Antar was on the battlefield. He was ravenous for these things he thought was his birthright. So at sixteen Kivar joined the army getting through training easily and climbing up the ranks quickly, determined to climb his way up the Antarian social ladder, not caring about who he had to step on to get there.

Outside the library she saw Kivar again. This time in full military filgaygra. She watched fascinated as he marched his troops in complex formations. Rath never let her watch him drill his men but she knew he probably hadn't taken the time to memorize all of their names like Kivar had too busy campaigning wars on Hydro and other planets close to Antar. She knew when if time came these men would choose Kivar rather than Rath.

Kivar saw her in the distance and winked, "Princess Vilandra!" he called the troops immediately coming to attention as she approached them. "How lovely to see you again. I was frightened I might have scared you off our first meeting."

"No such thing general Kivar. You taught your squad how to march quite well."

"It's all about practice, my lady."

"I see."

"It is the lunch break now so we will have to practice later. Dismissed." The army let out a sigh if relief as they were able to move freely once more and walked away to the cafeteria next door to the library.

"Only half of them bowed at me." Vilandra remarked frowning.

"The people are growing more discontent by the day."

"No doubt encouraged by you."

"I'm sure you made certain all I said was verified and true." Kivar motioned his head at the library.

"You know I can report you easily to my husband and brother for being a traitor."

"You wouldn't." Kivar said his tone calm and sure.

"Why wouldn't I?!"

Kivar faced her and smiled wickedly, "They don't listen to you. And face it I'm under you skin you wouldn't want me beheaded."

"You think wrong. I would behead you myself if it was worth the blood stains. You arrogant, self involved, wickid traitor!"

Kivar actually seemed hurt by her statement before he smilied, "Come now, I'm not so bad once you get to know me. I like opera, board games, I like being in your company. Join me for lunch."

"I have to get going."

"Please," Kivar pleaded Vilandra smiled finally he was doing what she was used to from otherS, groveling. "I'll see," she answered not knowing what a dangerous path she was walking.

* * *

Kivar was different from Rath. Where Rath was fair, light eyes and hair. Kivar was dark. He was confidence where Rath was insecurity. He was calm, deep water while Rath was fire and hot fury. Instead of guarding himself like Rath he opened up to her she let him cry in her as he remembered his father's death and she opened up about her own father's death.

Instead of loving her as a friend like Rath he loved her as a woman. Every time he saw her he was touching her, telling her how much he loved her. He confided in her the first time he saw her, unknown to her it wasn't that time on the corner street. He was ten summers old put in jail for stealing food, in between the prison bars of the tiny window of his cold damp cell he saw her for the first time.

Even at a young age, the princess' beauty was already becoming a thing of legend but the stories Kivar heard did the young princess no justice. She was the most elegant and poised person he ever saw. Unlike beggars and commoners he saw daily her chin was tilted up proudly. Her long blond curls cascading against her, rare jewel were encrusted in her Tierra, which was perfectly placed in her hair. The young princess laid in a bed of lovely blue and golden embroidery that matched her lovely servants on either side if her carried her above the commoners, and a tent above her shielded her delicate and fair skin away from the harsh sunlight of the month Ganoth.

Kivar was torn apart with new found tumultuous emotions. He envied her, and he wanted her. The confusing powerful emotions washed over him like a tidal wave. Kivar was used to some feelings; like hunger, resentment, anger, and grief. Now he felt something new, determination. He would become a great soldier and earn what was his rightful place in the palace. He would see the princess somewhere other than behind prison bars, in the palace. Maybe if he raised in the ranks enough he could marry her. No, Kivar would marry her.

* * *

"Just let me talk to him."

"No."

"Why not don't you trust me? Don't you love me, Vilandra?"

"Ofcourse I do, as surely as the two suns rises of the west you know its true."

"Then let me talk to your brother, the people are getting angrier for lood, royal blood with each day that passes. The people love me, if I talked to him surely this will stop a blood bath." "

Kivar, that's all yOu will do? You will swear an oath on our lover?"

"Ofcourse I swear it, on our love. Darling, I only want the good for Antar, like Zan, you believe in me right?"

"The spirit help me, I believe in you with all my soul."

* * *

Lies, all lies. It was easy to lie to Vilandra. Besides when she was on the throne with him it wouldn't matter if his guards _accidently_ killed her family and her, in name only, husband. She would have him. Finally they'd be able to be together fully with everyone out the picture, as husband and wife and as king and queen. He'd have her, and the power and the wealth, what else could matter?

When the messenger reached him the news his one and only true loved died, blocking a lazer beam with her body to protect him. He let out a giant wail and destroyed with his bare hands what all was left of the palace.

Finally he found her bleeding and prone figure under the rubble. Even in death she was beautiful. Gathering her in his strong arms, he sobbed for the first time since he was a toddler. Another messenger stood behind him nervousily hopping foot one foot to the other.

"What is it now?" He barked bringing Vilandra's body closer to his chest willing life to come back in his beloved's body.

"The royal four they been duplicated. King Kivar should we get the ships ready to shot it down?"

A hysterical almost crazed laughter escaped Kivar's throat, he let go of the corpse, and ordered the young soldier to tell everyone no one should chase after the pod.

"Vilandra. I knew you wouldn't leave me, my beloved one. Remeber what I said, my dear? I'd hunt the end of the world to find you? It was true all of it. I love you Vilandra. And soon we will be together. Soon, my love. I promise."


End file.
